Zuma's past
by monkeylover25
Summary: When the bullies from Zuma's past comes back and takes him its up to the paw patrol to save him and what's happens when one of the bullies were not a bully after all and will rocky like this pup then find out in the story
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know I said that I won't be posting another story but I have to get this off of my chest cause it is in my head and when I have stories in my head I have to get it out before I forget

It was a normal day for the paw patrol but for zuma he felt upset because it is a year from today where he got hurt by tons of bullies and he is worried that they are going to find them again he does not know who they are but he knows what they look like

Zuma: I hope they don't find me cause if I do I would be ripped to shreads I was almost last time but was saved by the paw patrol thanks to the mayor calling them

Rocky: zuma are you okay

Zuma: no I just rembered what happened a year ago

Rocky: where the bullies bullied you and tered you up

Zuma: yeah they might do that again

Bully gang: your right zuma but tomorrow will be the day to do it so be ready to lose

Zuma: I will be ready for you bullies

Bullies: ohh were so scared

Rocky growls: leave him alone

Bullies: get out of here or we are going to fight him today

Rocky: umm zuma run

They both ran with the bullies right on their tails

Zuma: there too fast for us

One of the bullies grabbed zuma

Zuma: rocky help please

Rocky: okay (calls ryder on pup pad

Ryder hears it rings and anwsers it: hello ryder here

Rocky: ryder you know the bullies that bullied zuma

Ryder: yeah

Rocky: they took him again can I have help to get Zuma back

Ryder: sure rocky no job is too big and no pup is too small

Rocky: thanks ryder

Ryder calls the other pups on the puppad

Ryder: paw patrol to the lookout

The pups all ran into the elevator and went up to see ryder

Chase: um we are not really ready cause we are missing zuma

Ryder: that's because he's missing

Rocky: bullies from his past grabbed him

All: what bullies

Rocky: um we saved him from them a year ago

Chase: oh those ones

Rocky yeah

Skye: what are their names

Rocky: I'm not sure but we have to find him cause they are going to hurt him

Ryder: okay pups I would need chase to use his spy drone to see what the bullies are up too and see where they are

Chase: chase is on the case

Ryder: okay marshal I need you and your medical gear to check zuma in case they hurt him

Rocky: anything I can do to help Ryder he is my best friend after all

Ryder: um not yet rocky but I do need Skye to search from the air just incase the drone loses them

Marshal: ready for a ruff ruff rescue

Skye: let's take to the sky

Ryder: alright paw patrol is on a roll

They went down into their vecicals and rocky was dissapointed cause he was not allowed on this rescue

Rubble: what's wrong

Rocky: I should help them look for zuma I was with him when it happened and I am his best friend I don't understand why I can't help thoes pups are really mean to zuma they always hurt him when he is around

Rubble: how do you know that

Rocky glares at rubble: cause I saw them do it to him a long time ago that is how I knew they were going to attack again oh please find him guys I don't know what I would do with out my best friend

With the other pups

Ryder: chase did you track anything with your drone

Chase: not yet Ryder

Ryder: Skye do you see them

Skye: no not yet Ryder I don't think we are going the right way

Chase: yeah I can't scent his smell around here

With the bullies and zuma

Zuma: what do you want with me and who are you

The bullies just laughed at him

Bully one: you think we will tell you who we are well we won't so don't ask questions cause we will not anwser them at all understand I will bite you if you ask another question got it

Zuma shook his head

Bully 1: good so what can we do with you huh

Zuma stayed quiet he would call the other pups but then the bullies would hurt him so he just stayed still

Bully 1: I see your quiet well my friends we have to take him far away to the woods and then we can hurt him when we are there just have to make sure no one follows us so bully 2 and 4 make sure no one goes in the woods

Bully 2 and 4: yes sir

Bully 1: okay bully 3 5 and 6 you are going to help me hurt zuma

Bully 3 5 and 6: yes sir

Bully 1: okay I let's go to the woods

Bullies: yes sir

As they went there bully 2 and 4 went to their post while the rest of them went and took zuma really far into the woods

Zuma: let me go

Bully 1: what did I tell you if you talk

Zuma: that you will hurt me

Bully 1: yup

Zuma: I will be quiet

Bully 1: well I will hurt you no matter what with my friends here

They started to hurt him but did not know that Zuma's dad was right behind them

Jeff: boys stop what your doing

Bully 1: what are you doing here and how did you get past my guards

Jeff: you need better ones to stop me Zane

Zane: how do you know my name

Jeff: I know all of your names your Zane and your friends names are zack steve nick jack and tanner

Zane: hehe yeah that's us all right

Jeff: now why are you bulling my son

Zane: oh um it's just for fun

Jeff: well Zuma does not like it his friends are coming and you better leave Zuma alone for ever if you don't you are going to the pound

Zane: we will bully him no matter what cause we don't like him

Jeff: that is not allowed so leave him alone now

Zane: no you guys take Zuma away far into the woods as you can spread apart so they won't find you

All bullies: yes sir

They ran far away as they can each having zuma's scent steve was the one who had Zuma and had a good plan to put him inside a tree

Zuma wanted to say something but couldn't cause he was stuck and he couldn't believe his dad knew the bullies names and also can't believe that his dad saw them bully him so he was glad that his dad was trying to proctet him the best he can

Mean while with chase Ryder and Skye

Chase: I smell the scent in the woods Ryder

Ryder: okay let's go

So they went into the woods not knowing that the bullies planed something

Chase: Ryder There are a lot of trails here and all of them smell like Zuma I don't know witch one we need to take

Ryder: oh that's not good

Chase: should we spread out

Ryder: yeah you go to the right marshal to the left I will go forward and skye check from the sky okay

All the pups agreed with Ryder and they all went searching for him

With chase

Chase went looking he had his spy drone with him not noticing that it as out of control until he heard a crash and then laughing was heard

Chase: who's there and what's so funny

Zack and Jack just laughed at him

Zack: your thing broke that's what's funny

Jack: yeah how could you not hear that crash

Chase: are you two of Zuma's bullies

Jack and Zack: yup

Chase: well stop bulling him its not nice where is he anyway

Jack: listen we are not going to tell you and you can't make us

Jeff: I can

Chase turned around and gasped

Chase: Jeff what are you doing here

Jeff: I found out what they did to Zuma and I am going to put a stop to it but I had trouble with their leader

He show's chase all the bruses that zane gave him and some blood was seen too

Chase: you need to get that checked I will get marshal to check on you

Jeff: I'm fine chase

He then passes out and then zack and Jack laughed again

Chase: oh you are so dead meat

He tries to go after them but they were too fast so he went back to gt Jeff and find Marshal on his own since his dronw crashed

With Marshal

Marshal: Zuma where are you

Tanner: yelling his name will not help clumsly

Marshal: huh

Tanner: oh I see your comfused well I will tell you where to go

Marshal: really where

Tanner: use your ladder to climb the tree

Marshal: I have my ambulance

Tanner: turn it into your fire truck now

Marshal: okay okay

He turns it into his fire truck and then climbs up the ladder not knowing that tanner took the ladder from him and left

Marshal: okay I'm ready to come down now hello

He notices that he had no way down and started wimpering

Marshal: help please get me down I don't like this please

With Skye

Skye hears calling for help and saw marshal up in a tree

Skye: don't worry marshal I will get you down

Chase also came into view

After skye got her hook she got marshal on and carefully got him down

Marshal: thanks skye

He see's chase with something in his truck

Marshal: who do you have in your truck

Chase: oh um Zuma's dad he passed out cause he was beat up a lot so can you check on him

Marshal: sure I have my medical gear on

He checks and saw that he was losing some blood so he covered it up changed it back to the ambulance and they all left

Still with Skye

As she was Flying she saw something she never wants to see in her life

A eagle was going after her she tried to fly away as fast as she could but the eagle was too fast for her to fly away she does not notice that it was a remote control eagle not knowing that nick was doing this

Nick: if you stop going away I will stop chasing you

Skye stops and so does the eagle

Nick was speechless he did not know why he was told to scare a girl pup so he destroyed the eagle by making it crash into a tree making skye really comfused and told her to come down

Skye: are you a bully of Zuma's

Nick: yeah but um once I saw who I was scaring I stopped because you are so pretty I um will show you where Zuma is but we have to sneak past steve

Skye: are you sure I can trust you

Nick: promise I never wanted to be part of this anyway

Skye: then why are you

Nick: I was made to

Skye: oh I'm sorry about that

Nick: um let's go if my boss see's me talking to you I am going to get fired

Skye: right hop in my helicopter then

Nick: okay

So they left to get Zuma

With Ryder

Ryder: hmm now where is Zuma

Ryder then heard someone

Zane: are you looking for someone

Ryder: yes what did you do to Zuma

Zane: hahaha like I will tell you

Zane then got a call

Zack and Jack: sir Nate is showing one of the pups where zuma is

Zane: WHAT get him

Zack: this pup is high like flying or something

Zane: well do something go over there and tell steve

Jack: yes sir

With Zack and Jack

Zack: why would he do that he knows better

Jack: I know let's go to steve

So the two pups ran to steve and told him

Steve: what how did nate know where I was in the first place

Jack: I don't know just hide that mutt somewhere else okay

It was then too late because Nate and Skye arrived

Steve Jack and Zack surronded Nate

Nick: get Zuma Skye I will distract them

Skye: got it

So Nate distracted them by making them chase him around in circles while Skye used all her strength to pull Zuma but she was not strong enough

Skye: I can't do it nate I'm not strong enough

Nick ran over to her

Nick: Skye you are strong trust me you can do it

He gives her a kiss on the cheek

Skye: oh um thanks and she went back to what she was doing and tried again and was able to get her out cause nate helped her

Once Zuma was out he looked and saw one of them and was about to run away

Skye: zuma Nate helped me save you

Zuma: I though you don't like me

Nick: I actully wanted to be your friend but I was not allowed

Zuma: oh

Zane then came over

Zane: well well well

Zuma wimpered in fear

Zane: hahaha well look what we have here Zuma his paw patrol friend and a traitor of mine

Nick growls: leave him alone I'm done working for you Zane

Zane laughs: no one quits from me they have to stay with me for a long time

Nick: well I want to quit I fell in love with this pup right next to me

He points to Skye

Zane: we bullies never fall in love

Nick: well I do

Just then chase marshal and Ryder came over along with tanner

Zane: all my bullies come here now

They all came execpt Nate

Zane: nate I'm waiting

Nick: no

Zane came over and they started to attack each other

Zane: you better listen to me or I will keep hurting you and your girlfriend

Nick: I didn't ask her out yet

Zane: hmm how about this if you ask her out and if she says yes I will let you leave and you can be with the loaers but if you ask her out and she says no then you stay with me

Nick: deal

They shook hands er paws and Nate went to ask Skye out

Nick: um Skye even though we just met I want to know if you will go out with me

Skye: um yes Nate I will go out with you

Zane was mad he lost the deal

Zane: fine your out of here I will find someone to replace you though Nate you will see

With that he and the other bullies ran off

Jeff: that was very brave of you to stand up to him Nate telling him how you feel in stuff

Nick: thank you sir

Chase: hey I call people sir

Nick: well I am also used to it chase oh and um sorry that I took skye away from you

Chase: its cool

Nick: you sure

Chase: Nate don't worry about it you can be with Skye if you want

Nick: okay thanks chase and um Zuma

Zuma looks up at him

Nick: I'm really sorry for bullying you I really wanted to be friends with you but when I was friends with zane he wouldn't let me have you as a friend I can't believe I joined that club of his I shouldn't of agreed to that and just stick being friends with you but instead I make a bad choice

Zuma: its okay Nate I forgive you

Nick: thanks

Jeff: I knew you for a long time Nate why did you not tell me your problems

Nick: I don't know Jeff I'm sorry for making your son misible and are you okay

Jeff: yeah I am Nate If you need help just don't be afraid to ask any of the paw patrol

Nick: okay I will next time

Ryder: would you like to live with us

Nick: um I don't know

Ryder: I will let you think about it okay

Nick: okay thanks Ryder

Ryder: your welcome come to the lookout when you have your anwser

Nick: okay I will

So the paw patrol left to go back to the lookout

At the lookout

Rocky: Zuma are you okay

Zuma: yeah im fine they didn't really do much damage to me but um the leader hurt my dad A lot

Skye: one of them is not a bully any more though

Zuma: hmm Skye can we talk alone for a sec

Skye: um sure why

Zuma: I might know the reason why Nate doesn't know if he wants to stay with us

Skye: oh right well what's the reason

Zuma: he might be scared of rocky

Skye: that would make scence

Zuma: yup

 **so why do you think Nick is scared of Rocky I will give you 3 choices and you can pick witch one and I will say who is right so**

 **1\. Is it because rocky is a mixed breed**

 **2\. Is it because rocky is Zuma's best friend**

 **Or 3. Because Nick was one of Zuma's bullies**

 **Well that's all for this chapter it's really long and also a new story I will still work on the other three I have out witch is siblings day dangorus in friendships and pups and the jellyfish disaster**


	2. Chapter 2

Oc's bullies

Zane leader of the bullies

Zack and Jack twin bullies that stick together

Steve the smart one of the group

Tanner not as smart as steve bu he knows what he's talking about

Nick: he is really nice and got kicked out of the group cause he fell in love and might not have trust from rocky since he was one of the bullies to Zuma

All of these bullies are beagles not the only ones that are releated are zack and Jack

They might appear in other stories but I'm not sure the next chapter will be up tomorrow also with the jellyfish one and maybe the siblings day one so enjoy oh and rember to anwser the questions from chapter one


	3. Chapter 3

Nick was walking with Jeff and was being asked questions

Jeff: so why did you not know if you want to live with the paw patrol

Nick: I don't know so what is zuma's best friends name

Jeff: rocky why

Nick: its him

Jeff: are you worried he won't like you cause you bullied Zuma

Nick shooks his head yes

Jeff: let me talk to him and I will see if he would like to meet you

Nick: okay where should I go

Jeff: um go near katie's shop

Nick: okay

So after nick went near Katie's Jeff went to the lookout

Jeff: rocky rocky

Rocky: oh hey Jeff what do you need

Jeff: I want you to meet someone

Rocky: okay and I'm glad the bullies stayed away from Zuma and they should stay away forever

Jeff: don't worry they will now come

So they went to Katie's shop

Jeff: nick I brough rocky

Nick comes out and once rocky saw him he growled

Jeff: rocky don't act like that

Rocky: but he is one of the bullies

Jeff: I know but he is going to change I promise

Rocky: huh okay hi Nick

Nick: hey rocky I am sorry for bullying your friend zuma I never wanted to do it in the first place

Rocky: then why did you do it

Nick: Zane made me

Rocky: is he the leader

Nick: yeah I don't know why he hates zuma though

Zane: I also hate his brother

Jeff: what does nate have to do with zuma

Zane: oh nothing

Nick: get out of here

Zane: ohh I'm so scared NOT haha

Nick: oh he is so going down

Jeff: calm down Nick

Nick: sorry

Rocky: I also want him down but we will protect Zuma no matter what

Nick: wait we

Rocky: yeah you and me are going to protect Zuma

Nick: so you trust me

Rocky: I am willing to give you a try so don't fail me okay

Nick: okay and I will stay with you guys then (and maybe be with Skye too)

Rocky: that's good and what

Nick blushes: nothing

Rocky notices that nick has a crush on Skye and didn't say anything after that

Jeff: okay you guys better go back to the lookout

Rocky and nick: okay

So they both went back to the lookout and checked on Zuma

Rocky: how are you Zuma

Zuma: better

Nick: that's good

Chase then walks over

Chase: nick can we talk

Nick was nervous cause he was worried that chase would hate him cause he also likes skye

Nick gulps: is this about me asking skye out

Chase: I already told you I'm fine with that just treat her nicely okay

Nick: okay and where is she

Chase: in the lookout playing pup pup boogie

Nick: okay

So nick went over to Skye and went behind her

Nick: BOO

Skye: ahh oh its you nick

Nixk: heh heh sorry

Skye: you already asked me out so come here silly

Nick comes over and they start to snuggle

With Zuma and rocky

Rocky: I am guessing he is hanging with Skye

Zuma: yeah I think they might be dating I mean he was with her and showed her where steve kept me

Rocky: is steve one of the other bullies

Zuma: yeah okay so there is Jack Zack Zane Steve and I forgot the other two bullies names once I think of them I will tell you

Rocky: okay

While Nate was snuggling with Skye he noticed Skye was closer to him and then she kissed him he was so surprised but ended up kissing back and they did not know that Zuma and rocky were watching them until they stoped

Skye: ahh oh hey Zuma and rocky I guess you feel better Zuma

Zuma: yeah hey hardly gave me damage oh and the fith bully's name is Tanner

Rocky: okay so we have Jack Zack Steve Zane and Tanner

Nick: um that's all

Zuma: oh right I forgot your not one of them I have to get used to that

Nick: its okay zuma I will hang with you guys just give me another hour to snuggle with Skye okay

Rocky: okay

Zuma: see ya

With that they left and Nick snuggled with Skye a little more

Skye: I'm glad you changed Nick

Nick: me too

They shared one more Kiss and went to sleep

One hour later nick wakes up and quietly leaves the room

Nick: rocky Zuma I'm here as promised

Rocky: were you two sleeping

Nick: yeah she is still sleeping so I left quietly with out waking her up

Zuma: that's nice of you

Nick: thanks Zuma I am trying my best to be a good pup now

Ryder: nick I have been looking for you

Nick: sorry Ryder I was with Skye

Ryder: its okay pup anyway would you like to Join the paw patrol

Nick: can I think about it Ryder

Ryder: sure go ahead

Nick: thanks

Rocky: whats wrong

Nick: I'm scared being part of another group I mean what if I mess up guys I mean I was a bully my whole life what if they are scared of me and send me to the pound

Zuma: it will be okay rocky and I will be there for you right rocky

Rocky: right and Skye/your girlfriend will also be there

Nick blushes as rocky mentioned Skye: heh thanks and thanks for being there for me so can I go and think alone

Zuma: sure

So nick leaves the lookout not knowing that tanner and steve were following him and the rest going to the lookout

Jeff saw nick

Jeff: nick there are bully's behind you

Nick: huh wait Tanner and steve what are you doing here

Steve: well I thought you had a girlfriend did you lie to your boss so you can leave

Nick: I do she is at the lookout and you are not allowed to go close to her or Zuma

Steve: you are not smart Zane took the twins with him to destroy Zuma

Nick: what Jeff come on Zuma is going to be in danger I promised rocky I will help protect Zuma

Jeff: coming

Steve: your not going to the lookout that easlily

Steve and tanner block their way making Jeff mad

Jeff: that is my son that is getting hurt so let me through

Steve: oh we have a tougth one hurt him Tanner

Tanner: on it Steve

Tanner tries to hurt Jeff but Nick Jumped in the way and he got Nick instead

Jeff: Nick

Jeff picks him up and goes to the lookout

With Rocky and Zuma

Rocky: come on where's Nick

Jeff came over

Zuma: dad what happened to Nick

Rocky heard this and also saw him unconous

Jeff: he protected me from getting beten up where's marshal

Marshal: right here

Jeff: don't do that

Marshal: sorry Jeff so what happened

Jeff: he saved me from the two bullies and there are three heading over here well probly all of them now since I execpt

Marshal: I will treat him don't worry

Jeff: thanks marshal

So marshal treats Nick and then he wakes up

Marshal: take it easy nick

Nick: what happened

Zuma: if you didn't save my dad he would of been gone

Nick: well I would do the same for you Zuma if they were after you like that

Zuma: well you need to rest

Nick: I have to protect you Zuma from them

Jeff: you are in no condition to Nick

Nick: now rocky probly hates me

Rocky: why would I hate you

Nick: I'm worried that if I don't help you protect Zuma you won't let me here anymore

Rocky: well your hurt and how could I hate you you saved Zuma's dad from danger that is really brave

Nick: thanks

Then the bullies came back causing rocky to growl at them

Zane: well well well if it isn't nick the one who left us

Nick: leave me alone I'm hurt

Steve: tanner was not ment to hurt you he ws ment to hurt Jeff

Jeff: well he didn't let that happen and saved me

Zane: listen nick if you save one of them again while we attack them you are going to get affected by us for real

Nick: I'm not scared

Zane: then let your friends suffer including Zuma

Nick: um no

Zane: then we will attack you first

Skye: don't hurt Nick

Nick: Skye

He tries to go over to her but marshal stops him

Nick: what are you doing I need to protect Skye

Marshal: you are in no condition to walk Nick

Nick: Skye get away before they see you

Skye: okay

She uses her wings and goes back in the lookout

Nick: if she or any of you get hurt I will never forgive my self

Rocky: its okay nick you can protect us once you are fully healed

Nick: okay then I hope its quick

Zuma: don't worry we will be fine Nick

Jeff: yeah they are the paw patrol they will be fine and as for you 5 go away

Zane: fine but we will be back and get revenge on you

Nick coves and whimpers

Jeff: sounds like he nick really cares for you pups

Zuma: I can tell were you surprised he saved you

Jeff: yeah I was but I'm also glad looks like he is speciel in a way protecting others when he knows there in danger and if I would of known he had this kind of problem he probly might not be in this state you know like blaming himself in stuff and I would have you and rocky be friends with him but it was too late cause Zane made him his friend and then a member of their bulling club/group

Hope you enjoy this chapter and the way that Nick is changing next chapter will either be tomorrow or saturday


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I have this rated up to T now cause it is going to be bad like fighting in stuff not the play kind of fight like real kind but no blood is involved anyway enjoy the story and this part is going to be in two parts so one part for today and the other part tomorrow

Also focus on Nick to see if he will join the paw patrol

So all the pups went to sleep since it was night time execpt nick he was thinking about if he should join the paw patrol or not

Nick's thought: if I join I will be with Skye for a long time but if I don't I might get kicked out of the lookout and in the pound I don't know what I should do maybe I can have zuma and rocky help me to see what they think but if they do want me to join then huh Zane and his gang will go after us more and since I'm hurt I can't save or help anyone

Suddenly he felt some power inside him and all of a sudden he felt better and was able to walk

Nick: huh weired how that happened well I better get to sleep

So he went to sleep

The next day he woke up and marshal went to check on him

Marshal: how did this heal

Nick: I don't know I was just thinking and was mad I got hurt and then somehow I felt some power and it healed me weired huh

Marshal: well I will get Jeff maybe he will know

So marshal got Jeff and he went over right away

Jeff: the power makes you special

Nick: but how and where did it come from

Jeff: listen I know you don't think but you are special I was able to tell when you saved me so I would suggest to use some of your power not all to help the paw patrol okay nick

Nick: but I want it out I want to be normal

Jeff sighs: being special is a good thing helping out by saving them I don't know anyone else that would do that besides um Rocky's parents don't tell rocky that I mentioned them to you cause he will get upset about it

Nick: Jeff

Jeff: yes nick

Nick: thanks I will use the powers for my friends

Jeff: rember to help yourself too

Nick: I know but friends comes first to save then I save my self

Jeff: that is true Nick

Nick: and Jeff

Jeff: yeah

Nick: I think I am going to join the paw patrol

Jeff: I think that is a great idea

Nick: thanks

So Nick leaves and goes to Ryder

Ryder: nick I though you were hurt

Nick: oh well um I have powers only to heal me and others

Ryder: so you healed your self

Nick: yeah I did

Ryder: so did you think about if you want to be in the paw patrol

Nick: the anwser is yes

Ryder: that's good I present you to be the nature and wildlife pup

He gives him the badge and then Skye comes

Skye: nick your better

She runs on top of him and they give each other kisses

Ryder: um pups

Nick: oh sorry

Skye: me too Ryder

Ryder: its cool just don let it happen again

Nick and skye: we won't

Ryder: okay I am going to work on your vecical/pup house

Nick: okay

So after Ryder left they started kissing again and did not notice Zuma watching

Zuma: woah I know you have a crush on each other but really

Nick and skye looked at him and blushed

Zuma: rocky wants you to hang out with us soon and I see you are part of paw patrol also it looked like you talked to my dad

Nick: okay and yeah I am part of it now and also I did talk to your dad

a: well come see us when you are ready okay

Nick: okay

Zuma then leaves

Skye: I am so glad you changed Nick

Nick: me too Skye

Skye then falls asleep so nick tucks her in and kisses her on the head

Nick: okay now to see what rocky wants

So he leaves not noticing that the bullies took Skye until he heard her scream

Nick: really Zane well I guess I got to get Ryder and hang with them later

So he runs to Ryder and saw his vecical

Nick: sorry to disturb your work Ryder but um we have to save Skye the bullies took her

Ryder: its okay we will get Skye back no job is too big no pup is too small

So he calls all the pups to the lookout and they all got in but nick since he was comfused and then when marshal came he pushed nick in the elevator

Chase: it happens all the time and I guess you are part of us now

Nick: yeah and um when I went to go see rocky and zuma the bullies took Skye

Chase: we will get her back don't worry

Nick: I though you would be mad at me

Chase: will you stop thinking I am mad at you cause I'm not you didn't mean to have her pup napped and we should go up

So they all went up the elevator all the way to Ryder after they got there gear on

Ryder: okay pups nick told me that Skye was taken by the bullies and nick I don't have your gear ready or vecical but you are needed for the mission

Nick: what do you want me to do

Ryder: use your powers to protect Skye and if she is hurt I will have marshal check on her but if he can't help her you have to use your powers to heal her too

Nick: I just found out about them Ryder I don't know if it will work to protect other people or pups

Ryder: you will be fine

Nick: then I'm ready to go sorry I don't have a catch phrase yet

Ryder: its okay so marshal he will help you if you are not able to help Skye okay

Marshal: ready for a ruff ruff rescue

Ryder: okay chase I need you to use your Spy drone since its fixed now to search for Skye and take nick with you

Chase: super spy chase is on the case

With Skye and the bullies

Zane: so you are the one that nick fell in love with right

Skye: will you let me go I was having a nice nap and you ruined it

Zane: okay tanner Zack and Jack hurt her

Tanner Zack and Jack: yes sir

So they went right to work hurting her everytime Skye tries to get out the more it hurts her

Chase found where Skye was and that was the woods

Chase: Ryder I found them they are in the woods

Nick: Ryder should we meet you there

Ryder: yeah you should and good job chase

So Ryder and marshal meet chase and nick and then went all the way to where the bullies are

Ryder: are you ready to use some power to protect Skye from any more damage

Nick: I will try

So nick just consentrated on Skye and used what he could on Skye

Jack: huh Zane we can't get her anymore

Zane: what

He ran right into her and hurt him self since she was protected

Zane: hmm nick might be the one doing this but how

Then they saw Skye float away

Zane: what how did that move

After nick brought skye back he let marshal take care of her

So marshal was able to put casts on all the ones that were sprained

Marshal: I got all the ones that were sprained

Nick: okay I will do the rest

So nick tries to do the rest but got tired and fainted

Find out what happens in part two on this part and I have some questions

 **what should Nick's catch phrase be**

 **What kind of vecical should his be**

 **P.s I am not coping anyone with the power things he is way diffrent then the other ones from diffrent stories and one more question**

 **Do you think the nature/wildlife is a perfect job for him**

 **Please anwser the questions cause I would like to hear what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

This is the second part of the other chapter so in the last part Nick got Skye away from Zane and the others but he fainted before he could heal her and I will use the idea that you reviewers have me with the jeep and the catch phrases and I might I don't know yet change him to the thing of what you would think he would be better that one just popped out of my head cause i couldn't think of anything else so any way with the story

Ryder: nick are you okay

Marshal: must of passed out when he tried to save Skye Ryder

Ryder: your right well let's get back to the lookout so Marshal can you take both Nick and Skye in your ambulance

Marshal: sure

Chase: so are we going to go now

Ryder: yeah we are

So they drove back to the lookout and then Ryder took Skye out and then Nick out

Ryder: hmm I think Nick should be a diffrent kind of pup instead of being a nature/wildlife pup but his vecical is going to be the same a jeep

Marshal: what are you thinking

Ryder: I'm not sure Marshal

So he brought Nick in the lookout and he started to wake up

Nick: what happened

Ryder: when you tried to heal Skye you passed out

Nick: o no where is she

Ryder: I put her in her pup house

Nick: I have to see her oh I used too much of my power

Ryder: Nick its okay now you know to be careful right

Nick: right I do but uhh now they are going to ruin us

Ryder: nick its okay just rest okay you need it

Nick: okay Ryder I will

After Ryder left Jeff walked in

Nick: hey Jeff

Jeff: whats wrong

Nick: its Skye she got hurt by the bullies and I went weak when I tried to save her ( he starts to cry and Zuma and rocky heard him

Zuma: nick what's wrong

Rocky: yeah why are you crying bud

Nick: I'm worried about Skye guys

Zuma: she's fine

Jeff: once you have your full power you should be able to heal her

Nick: I don't know can Marshal Just do it I'm scared to

Zuma: I don't think he tried any broken bones but Katie can help her

Nick: then we are taking her there

Jeff: how about you and rocky Stay here while Zuma and I take her

Nick: okay

So Jeff took Skye and both him and Zuma went to Katie's

Ryder: where are they going

Rocky: to Katie's to help Skye with the rest

Nick: sorry Ryder I'm too scared to do this if you want to kick me out you can

Ryder knelt down to Nick: nick why would you think I would kick you out

Nick: cause I didn't do it right I don't like having powers I want to be a normal pup and rescue right cause the powers mess me up

Ryder: you have to get used to them Nick

Nick: I know but I don't want them I don't even know who gave them to me any way

Ryder: well I don't know what to do and maybe you should talk to Zuma's dad he seems to know how to help you when your like this

Nick: when he gets back I will talk to him

Meanwhile with zuma and his dad

Katie: oh hey Zuma what happened with Skye

Zuma: bullies happened

Katie: oh I will help her and it looks like she was treated already kinda

Zuma: Marshal did what he could

Jeff: Nick was supposed to heal her but he passed out before he could

Katie: oh and who are you

Jeff: Zuma's dad

Katie: oh and when can I meet Nick

Jeff: soon he is depressed right now

Katie: oh okay well I will be right back to help do the rest of Skye see ya

Zuma and Jeff waited

One hour later Skye was done

Katie: okay she did not wake up yet but might wake up soon so i will see you guys later okay

Jeff and Zuma: okay thanks Katie

They did not know that the bullies heard everything

Zane: okay Jack only you sneak up and grab Zuma I will get my revenge on him

Zack: we always go together

Zane: well only for this part

Jack: okay sir

So Jack sneaks up behind zuma and grabs him and quickly covered his mouth so he won't scream but Jeff saw him being pup napped

Jeff: they have to do better then to think I was not watching them

Dams: okay Jack un cover his mouth now

Jack: yes sir

So Jack uncovered Zuma's mouth

Zuma: what do you want with me what did I ever do to you

Zanee: oh nothing I just never liked you or any of your family members you were the ones who pup my other friends into the pound

Zuma: well they were bad and that is where you five will be next

Zane: oh well where is that spy pup anyway I don't see him anyway and where is nick I can't believe he thinks that Skye pup loves him because it does not look like she does

Zuma: well your wrong

Zane: then how come nick couldn't heal her

Zuma: you saw him faint

Zane: oh yeah I did

Zuma: did you cause something

Zane: what no no I why would I cause something like that

Zuma: seems like something you would do since your a bully

Zane: true so true

They got ready into a fighting position

Zane: oh so your going to fight me well be ready to lose weak pup

Zuma: I'm not weak

Zane the attacks him Zuma tries to dodge as best as he could but keeps getting hit or bitten

With Jeff and Skye

Skye starts to wake up and felt very weak

Skye: where's Nick I want to see him

Jeff: okay I will take you too him

So Jeff took Skye to see nick

Skye: hey nick

Nick: Skye

He gives her a lick on the cheek and a nuzzle

Jeff: oh thank goodness your hear Ryder

Ryder: what is it where's Zuma ( then something hit him) oh do the bullies have him

Jeff: yeah and I can scence he is already hurt I can't stand it any more they are going to the pound so chase bring your police stuff this time

Chase: okay Jeff sir

Jeff: okay Marshal you are needed and I would want you nick to stay here with Skye and when we get back you are going are heal okay

Nick: um okay

Rocky: what about me

Jeff: you can give me a ride there

Rocky: okay

After they all left Rubble came

Rubble: where did everyone go

Nick: to save Zuma from bullies

Rubble: oh

Nick: yeah so um can Skye and I talk alone

Rubble: sure

So rubble left and Nick asked Skye

Nick: huh Skye my pretty princess when your better I would like to have pups with you soon but before that even though we hardly know each other I want you to marry me

Skye: oh nick my prince of course I will marry you and maybe have pups with you you make me so happy

So they Kissed longer then they have ever before and nuzzled each other

Nick: I love you and you changed my life a whole lot if I didn't meet you or the others then I would be stuck with Zane and he rest for my whole life

Skye: I'm glad I make you happy so once I'm fully healed we can do it okay

Nick: okay cause I would not like to hurt the pup I love

Skye: oh Nick

So they snuggled for the rest of the day

In the woods chase was in his police cruser using his nose to find the way

Chase: I found the way pups come on

followed chase and saw Zuma getting betten up

Jeff: how dare you hurt my son like that

Jeff jumps up and tries to attack Zane but Zane was ready and bit him

Jeff fell to the ground and then got right back up to try again even though he was hurt but he has to protect Zuma

Marshal hen got right to work with him and covered all of them

Marshal: not too much damage on Zuma Just a lot of sprains on his legs and a cut near his tail

Zuma was trying to bite at his tail to get rid of the itch but he then had a cone on his head

Jeff was starting to win the fight but Zane got some more of his group to help him

Zane: Zack Jack get him off me and steve and tanner attack him

So they went to work Jeff tried to shake them off but that didn't work and then steve and tanner attacked him to make it easier to get him off of Zane

They finally got him off and Jeff was covered in bruses

Marshal: let me check on you

Jeff: no no I just have bruses

Marshal: you sure

Jeff: I'm fine

Rocky: okay then come on pups let's get back

Rocky: so how do you really feel

Jeff: pain

Rocky: then why did you tell marshal your fine

Jeff: I want to show Nick that he is able to heal and show how special he is to all of us

Rocky: That makes scence

As soon as they got there they saw nick and Skye snuggling

Jeff: Nick wake up

Nick: huh oh hey Jeff what happened to you

Jeff: I got hurt by the bullies

Nick: oh why did marshal not take care of you

Jeff: cause you are going to heal me

 **what do you think nick will say to Jeff when he heard he has to heal him will he agree or run away and I am going to use your catch phrases and maybe he can have both Jobs one for the nature and one for the other Job you told me about like the gaurdian pup to protect pups like Skye or people So help me find catchphrases for when he is a gaurdain pup**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I am going to cancel two of my stories witch is dangurous in friendship and siblings day right now cause I have no idea what else to write for thoes two stories so if you liked them sorry that l am canceling them also I am going to work on pups and the jelly fish disaster every other Sunday and this story every other Tuesday and Thursday and if you want to write a story with me then you can pm me even though I am not really a good writer I hope I am not dissipointing you guys about the two stories that I am canceling forever I am glad to get good reviews for this story and The other story so yeah so if you don't see me updating on thoes days I might be busy or not so starting this week I am going to update thoes stories so rember jellyfish disaster every other Sunday and this story called Zuma's past every other Tuesday and Thursday so see ya Tuesday then

Peace out

Monkeylover25


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I'm back for today so here is the chapter that you have been waiting for

Nick Just looked at Jeff like he was crazy

Nick: can't Marshal look at you or Katie

Jeff: Nick come on you can do it

Nick: what if I pass out

Jeff: trust me you won't

So Nick got to work by putting one paw on Jeff and healed so he hold it in for a long time and then stopped

Jeff: I knew you could do it

Nick: thanks for letting me know I can do this stuff can I go back to Skye now

Jeff: sure

So Nick went to Skye and saw that she woke up and smiled at him

Skye: hey Nick what did Jeff want

Nick: he wanted me to heal him

Skye: oh

Nick: I could help you heal faster if you want

Skye: okay

So Nick put a paw on Skye and healed her and it worked this time

Skye: okay can you help me stand so I can see if I can walk

Nick: anything for my princess

Skye blushes as he helps her up with his powers

Skye: okay thanks

So she started to walk and had trouble at first but was able to get her balance back

Nick: want to rest more

Skye: yeah I do I don't think it worked as well as you hoped but at least I can walk you did your best Nick so don't be upset okay I still love you no matter what

Nick: all

So they went to kiss each other again but heard a voice behind them

Ryder: Um hey pups

Nick: ahh Ryder don't do that

Ryder: sorry you two I came to get Skye's casts off and Marshal is going to pup new ones on

Marshal: yup

Nick jumps and used his powers to stop him from landing on somewhere hard and then landed safely

Nick: really Marshal

Marshal: sorry Nick

Ryder: hey Nick I can tell you healed her but it was not a good idea

Nick: what do you mean

Ryder: um well how do you feel Skye

Skye: I feel fine Ryder

Ryder: then maybe it didn't do damage just next time heal when there are no bandages okay cause it might not go through all the way

Nick: okay sorry Ryder uhh that is what I am worried about I might hurt someone with them and I felt I almost hurt my princess

Ryder: is that your nick name for her

Nick: yeah

Marshal: well I am going to bed night guys

Ryder: well we should all go to bed

Skye: can Nick stay with me Ryder

Ryder: sure he can

So Ryder and Marshal left and went to sleep where they belong

Jeff: well it looks like everyone is going to sleep

Rocky: yeah I am tired so we should go to bed

Zuma: I agree with you

Jeff: please don't stay up and think Zuma

Zuma: but dad

Jeff: Zuma

Zuma: okay I won't

Jeff: good

So they went to their pup houses while Jeff went in the lookout to sleep

So Zuma tried hard to sleep but had way too many things on his mind he tried to shake it off but it does not work so he just lays down

Zuma's thought: why can I not sleep my dad will not like this at all if he finds out so what is keeping me from doing this I have to get this out so I will go to the beach and think ( so he went to the beach not knowing That he was being followed by Zane until he stopped)

Zuma: what are you doing here Zane

Zane: relax I won't hurt you if I wouldn't be this way if your brother would let me be with him and his friends

Zuma: so you were nice

Zane: yes really nice and then your brother ruined it he hurt my feelings not in sad ways but he made me really mad and then when he was talking about you and some other pup I started to bully you too oh and tell Nick that he is getting a warning and is lucky that i did not hurt him when I said I would oh and um I am still going to be mean to you till your brother comes and says sorry to me for hurting my feelings

Zuma: okay will do thanks Zane I better try and get some sleep before its morning and my dad yells at me so see ya

Zane: bye

Zane's thought: uhh after I talked to Zuma I feel diffrent like he cares for me but I should not feel this way at all my friends will hate me I least I told Zuma the truth so he would know the reason why he was bullied in the first place hmm maybe I should tell his dad the reason why I bullied zuma in the first place so I am going to get to sleep and see him in the morning

So with that Zane went to sleep

With Zuma at the lookout

Zuma: ahh finally able to get some sleep

So he went to sleep

When it went to morning chase had his megaphone and woke everyone up even Zuma and the pups from the lookout

Jeff: so how did you sleep Zuma

Zuma yawns(then covers his mouth): good

Jeff: I see you are still tired Zuma you are not allowed at Jake's today you are going to get the extra sleep you need

Zuma: can I at least tell Nick something

Jeff: sure

So Zuma went in side the lookout and saw Nick

Zuma: Nick I need to tell you something

Nick kissed Skye and came over

Zuma: okay um Zane is giving you a warning

Nick: let me guess so i won't protect the other pups

Zuma: yeah

Nick: figures

Zuma: how's Skye and I think you guys are going to Jake's mountain

Nick: oh okay come on Skye

Skye: are you coming Zuma

Zuma: not allowed cause I didn't get enough sleep last night

Nick: oh too much on your mind

Zuma: yeah

Jeff: Zuma get your sleep now and Nick and Skye come on Ryder is still sleeping so I though about spending time with you even though none of you are my sons or daughter besides Zuma

Zane then walks over

Zane: Jeff we need to talk

 **i am not going to ask what he wants to talk about cause I aleady said it on the top see ya Thursday**


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff turned around and looked at Zane

Jeff: yes Zane

Zane: the only reason I was mean in the first place was because of Nate

Jeff: what did he do that made you a bully

Zane: um I wanted to be friends with him and his other friends but he said no and would not give me the reason why

Jeff: just because someone does not want to be friends with you does not mean you can bully them

Zane: can you talk to Nate for me please

Jeff: you don't understand Zane

Zane: but Jeff I want to try and change and the only way I will change is if Nate is friends with me

Jeff: no your a bully I can't trust you with Nate or Zuma now go

Zane: fine I will but I will get you for this Jeff

So with that he left

Jeff: wow he only bullied cause Nate would not let him be friends with him not a good reason to give away

Nick: Jeff what's the hold up

Skye: yeah come on

Jeff: sorry Zane came over and told me a lame reason why he turned into a bully

Skye: wow

Nick: I can't believe it and is he mad at you

Jeff: yeah I think he wants to hurt me

Nick: I will protect you

Skye: Kick he will hurt you then

Nick: Skye I know (he kisses her to calm her down and also nuzzled her)

Skye kisses back and nuzzles: thanks Nick I need that

Then the other pups saw what was going on

Chase: come on you two love birds we are going to see Everest

Skye: come on Nick let's go

So Nick follows her and tackles her in the snow causing them to laugh and nuzzle each other and also kiss

Jeff: are you two okay

He then see's them cuddling

Jeff: um Skye and Nick

Nick: huh

Jeff: I really can tell you love her huh

Nick: yes with all my heart

Then Everest came over

Marshal: hey Everest

Everest: hey pups who are they

Skye: oh this is Zuma's dad Jeff and this is my boyfriend almost husband Nick (she said as she and Nick kissed again

Then their collars beeped

Ryder: where are you pups I only see Zuma here

Jeff: oh sorry Ryder I took all of them to Jake's to have some fun

Ryder: Okay just next time tell me

Jeff: I didn't want to wake you and how's Zuma is he sleeping

Ryder: he woke up when he heard me but he looks well rested

Jeff: that's good

Zuma: hey dad did Zane talk to you

Jeff: yeah and I am not happy with him its not your brother's fault you know that right

Zuma: yeah I do dad I don't trust him

Jeff: me either

Now let's go back to the lookout and check on Zuma

Ryder: hey Zuma did you not sleep enough last night

Zuma: yeah I didn't and Zane talked to me last night I was scared and then he told me he just wanted to talk

Ryder: so he didn't hurt you

Zuma: no but he is still going to bully me I need to learn to stand up to my self tell them to leave me alone on my own so I will be right back

Ryder: Zuma don't leave

Zuma stops

Ryder: I know you want to stop them on your own but they could hurt you even more then usual Nick is going to protect you with his powers

Zuma: but he is not allowed to protect us they will end up hurting him and Skye will be upset

Ryder: I know that Zuma and I don't want him hurt either I don't want any of you hurt okay

Zuma: I under stand

Ryder: that's good get some more rest okay I will be upstairs if you need me

So Ryder went upstairs and when he got up Zuma snuck out of the lookout and ran to the woods cause he knows that's where they hide

At Jake's Nick and Skye were still cuddling

Skye: Nick

Nick: yeah

Skye: I think I'm ready for you know

Nick: you want pups

Skye: yeah but if you don't then that's fine with

Nick cuts her off by kissing her all over and she started to enjoy it

An hour later they were done

Skye: that felt good thanks Nick

Nick: if you end up having pups you have to be careful with the bullies around

Skye: right don't worry Nick I will

They kissed again and nick licked her cheek

Nick: okay on Tuesday is going to be our wedding day is that okay

Skye: yeah that's fine with me

Jeff: okay pups we should go back to the lookout

Nick: let's do a little more tonight okay

Skye: okay

So all of them left and went back to the lookout Skye felt a little weak though but pulled through with it

Nick: are you okay princess

Skye blushes: yeah I'm okay since we did it I feel weak

Nick: I am too but I don't feel it like you do

When they arrived at the lookout Jeff saw that Zuma was not there

Jeff: Ryder where's Zuma

Ryder came down and saw he was not there

Ryder: I told him he can't stand up to him self its too dangurous and Skye what's wrong

Skye: oh um Nick and I planned to have pups so I might become pregnet

Ryder: oh

Jeff: that's why you were away from us

Skye and Nick blushed

Jeff: I'm not mad just surprised

Ryder: me too and lets find Zuma

Skye: I think one time is enough do you think

Nick: for now Zuma is important so we can wait

Skye: tomorrow I will go see Katie

Nick: that's a good idea

Skye: thanks

Nick: your welcome

So they searched for Zuma and the only place they had a idea to look was the woods

Meanwhile with Zuma

Zuma: okay I Just have to stick up to myself

Just then Jack and Zack came over

Jack: well well if it isn't Zuma

Zuma: how about you leave me alone

Steve: aww trying to be tough with out your friends

Tanner: well forget it Zuma its not going to work

So they ganged up on Zuma he trid to get them off but four agiansd him he couldn't move at all to get away from him

And then Zane came over

Zane: leave room for me to attack guys

Just then they saw Nate run over and yelled at them

Nate: leave my brother alone Zane right now

Zane: um what are you doing here

Nate: I am on vacation right now and when I heard someone I ran up and saw you guys ganging on my brother and where is the 6th one

And: he is dating someone from the paw patrol so I kicked him out

Nate: what omg none of you should be near the paw patrol

Zane: can I be near that one who tries to protect Zuma

Nate: you mean our dad no you can't hurt him you can't hurt anyone now let him go

He goes close to them and gives a really loud bark at them causing them to get scared and run off and then he saw Zuma who looked hurt

Meanwhile with Jeff

Jeff: I know that bark anywhere

Ryder: where did it come from

Jeff: over in the big area and that was Nate he must of took a break and saw Zuma I guess he was attacked by the bullies

Nick shivered with fear

Skye: whats wrong

Nick: I don't want to talk about it

Skye: Nick

Nick: I won't be able to heal Zuma with nate around he might do that bark at me too since I was one of them

Skye: its okay Nick

So they went to the area where they would find Zuma and did not like what they saw

 **sorry about ending it there you will find out what Ryder Jeff and the other pups saw so see you tuesday**


	9. Chapter 9

Jeff: oh my gosh Zuma

Skye: is he okay

Nate: i don't know and who's this

Nick: hey

Nate was about to do his bark but Jeff stops him

Jeff: Nick i know he was one of them but don't do that bark

Nate:okay dad

Nick: can i do the healing on him

Nate: sure but be careful

Nick: i will i promise

so Nick concentrates hard on Zuma with his powers and heals but it doesn't work

Nick: what

Jeff: why did it not work

Nate: hmm i don't even know about this dad carry Zuma to Katie's okay

Jeff: okay

Nick: can we come

Nate looks at him with a i don't trust you face

Nick: oh okay

Skye: Nate

Nate: i just don't trust him okay Skye he may have stopped being a bully but he is one

Nick: no i'm not Nate

he charges after Nate and he doges everything that Nick tries to do to him

Nick: listen i am not a bully anymore i tried to save Zuma okay but it didn't work okay you saw worse of what they can do and i am not doing that to you unless you keep calling me that so get away from me after Zuma is better cause i got this

Nate: me get away from my brother are you crazy no way none of you should be here at all you understand go back where bullies belong in another place where you do what ever it can't be here understand

Nick: fine i will get away from you

he runs away and Skye tries to follow but Nate tells her not too

at Katie's

Jeff: hey Katie can you look at Zuma he got attacked

Katie: sure i can where's Nick

Jeff: i'm not sure

Just then Skye runs in Panting

Skye: he ran away

Jeff: why

Skye: he and Nate had a arguement

Jeff: Nate is just worried for Zuma

Skye: Katie can you check me

Katie: sure

so she checks and finds nothing

Katie: your not pregent yet Skye

Skye: okay i am going to the lookout to tell Ryder about Nick

Jeff: okay bye Skye

so skye went over to see Ryder

Skye: Ryder

Ryder: what is it Skye

Skye: Nick ran away

Ryder: what why

Skye: he had a fight with Nate

Ryder: oh no lets go find him okay Skye no job is too big no pup is too small

Skye: thanks Ryder

they heard his call but Zuma since he was hurt

Rocky: I will inform you whats going on okay

Zuma: okay

So rocky left and went to the elevator

Chase: ready for action Ryder sir

Ryder: okay pups Nick ran away cause he and Nate had a argument about Zuma we will have him help us since he caused it

Skye: I hope he's okay he didn't mean to be mean to Zuma

Ryder: we will find him Skye don't worry and we will have Nate know about that too

Skye: okay thanks Ryder

Ryder: your welcome anyway chase I need you and your Spy drone to see if you can spot him

Chase: Super spy chase is on the case

Ryder: rocky can you get Nate and tell him to help us look for him

Rocky: okay green means go

Ryder: the rest of you stand by just in case I would need you all right paw patrol is on a roll

Yeah I know short chapter two more after this one and three more for sibblings day hope you will have fun reading it and I know it won't be good cause I can already tell its not


	10. Chapter 10

We left off with Zuma's brother being mean to Nick who was trying to be helpful and help Zuma feel better after he was attacked by the bullies

Nick: I just don't understand why he does not like me I was just helping Zuma out even though I failed doing so I am such a loser I should just run away for good and maybe hurt my self

Meanwhile rocky was on his way to get Nate and once he found him he ran up to him

Nate: hey rocky

Rocky: I know you won't want to go this but you have to help us find Nick

Nate: I really don't want to be near him rocky

Rocky: sorry but I was told to get you so you can help

Nate: Rocky I don't want to help he may look like he's nice but he's not

Rocky: he is nice he tried to heal Zuma to have him feel better

Nate: I will help find him but I will leave once he is found got it

Rocky: okay

And they were off

Meanwhile Skye was looking in the air for Nick

Skye: Nick where are you

Chase: Skye I can track him with my drone

Skye: thanks chase I will still look with the drone

Chase: okay

He gets his drone out and it goes to find Nick

Rocky: Nick where did you go

Nate: Nick where are you

With nick: why am I hearing voices

Chase: I found him (Ryder I found nick it looks like he is going to fall

Ryder: what Chase get your net and get as close as you can so he won't fall

Chase: you got it Ryder sir

So he went up with his spy cruser and got his net ready

Nick: here I go

Chase: net

The net launches and grabs Nick

Nick: of course

Skye: nick

Nick: hey Skye

Skye: I missed you please don't leave again

Nick: sorry

Nate: oh look he is found I have to go now

Chase: Nate you caused him to leave say sorry

Nate: I'm fine

Rocky: we will get your dad Nate

Nate: okay fine sorry for um being mean to you Nick

Nick: its okay I am sorry for being mean to Zuma and I really did change other wise I would of been put in the pound

Chase: I would give you a warning but that's it

Nick: right and oh let's check on Zuma

Ryder: right let's go

So they all ran over to Zuma

Zuma: hey guys

Jeff: he is not in pain like he usually would be

Katie: that's right but they did get him

Nick: wish I would be able to help him

Nate: you tried and I shouldn't of yelled at you when you did

Nick: I shouldn't of got mad at you also not attack

Nate: are we cool

Nick: you bet we are

The bullies were listening

Zane: man Nick is way too nice

Steve: I don't think he was mean in the first place

Zane: what

Steve: I was just saying how he was not mean when you saw him

Zane charges and attacks Steve

Steve: ow what's that for

Zane: I don't care if he was mean or not

Steve: okay okay but did you really have to hurt me like this

Zane straches him

Steve: ow

Zane: never say this stuff again come on gang oh Steve you stay here

Steve: uh okay

Zane and the rest just left

Steve: well I better get to the vet I guess

He did not know that the paw patrol were there

Steve: um hello I need help here

Jeff looks and saw him

Jeff: uh steve right

Steve: yeah

Jeff: what are you doing here and what happened

Steve: oh I'm here because I got strached by Zane

Jeff: your own boss strached you

Steve: yeah he did

Marshal: I can tell it needs to be wrapped up cause it is bleeding bad

Steve: can you help me

Marshal: are you sure this is no trick

Steve: I promise

Nick: listen steve

Steve: what

Nick: I know how you feel when you are not trusted

He points to Nate and then tells him to come over

Nate: yeah I didn't trust Nick but now I do once we put a bandage on you though can you leave cause I don't want Zuma to get scared if he see's you

Steve: okay I will

Nate: he's trusted Marshal patch him up

Marshal: on it

After Marshal patched Steve up he left

Nick: usually he does not want to leave us alone and Steve wait

Steve stops: yeah

Nick: why did Zane attack you

Steve: cause he was mad that I said you were not mean when we found you

Nick: so he got mad at you cause you kinda procted me

Steve: yeah that's it

Nick: I never knew you had a nice side

Steve: this is just between you and me

Nick: got it I won't tell anyone

Steve: oh tell Nate and Zuma I'm sorry and I'm not faking it

Nick: okay I will

So nick then ran back to Katie's

Nate: what was that about

Nick: oh nothing but he told me to tell you and Zuma that he's sorry and is not faking it

Rocky: what about me

Nick: I don't know but I'm pretty sure he would appoliges to you to

Rocky: okay

Zuma: hey guys

Jeff: Zuma

Nate: Zuma Steve came in

Zuma: if he did then why am I still here

Nate: he got hurt by his own leader

Zuma: what

Nick: yeah and he is sorry for hurting you

Jeff: I would like to talk to him alone when I get the chance

Nate: me too

Rocky: count me in guys

Zuma: can I go home now

Katie: yeah be careful when walking okay

Zuma: got it

 **so that ends this chapter In the next one nick nate and Jeff are going to find steve and have a talk with him hopfully with no bullies around**

 **Rember this is going to be eleven chapters long so one more since this is chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

In the last chapter Zuma came home with the other pups and was told by katie to be careful with his paws Also the bullies decided to leave but will come back to get them real soon well Steve came with Them and then snuck back to adventure bay

Zuma: I am so happy to be home

Jeff: me too son

Nate: I am also glad oh and dad should we talk to Steve

Jeff: we will just not now okay

Nick: he is still here guys

Nate: really

Nick: yeah he just came back

Jeff: I will be right back guys

Zuma: be careful

Jeff: I will

And with that he ran off to see Steve

Jeff: Steve can we talk

Steve: um sure

Jeff: I was really surprised that you knew that Nick did not want to join you guys but why did you not say anything to Zane in the first place

Steve: he scares me a lot and I don't know I kinda saw Nick as a friend we used to bully him a lot before Zane decided he should join us and since he was being bullied I don't think he had a choice so I guess either he choses to get bullied more or not get bullied by joining us

Jeff: oh and wait were you guys friends before

Steve: yes we were friends

Jeff: okay and why did you leave him

Steve: that I can't tell you

Jeff: I need to know why you would leave your best friend behind

Steve: okay I will tell you I was also friends with the bullies they made me choose who I should be friends with and I chose them but I didn't know that I was told to bully Nick I don't think he remembers being friends with me cause of him saying that he never knew about my nice side

Just then he heard a beep

Zane: Steve where are you

Steve: oh I got to go

Jeff: at least I got some info off you

Steve: yeah well bye

He then left off

Jeff: hmm okay now to go to Zuma

Nick: so what did you guys talk about

Jeff: he said that you and him used to be friends

Nick: I don't remember that at all

Jeff: that's really weired

Nick: not really I don't even remember being bullied either

Jeff: they must of erased your memory then

Nick: yeah I guess

Zuma: it will be okay Nick

Nick: thanks Zuma but I don't really get it I don't remember being friends with Steve or being bullied but I remember bullying you Zuma

Zuma: problay because I don't know your memory came back

Nick: I guess if I would of known he was my friend a while ago then

Jeff: then what

Nick: I don't remember

Skye: so all of your past is erased

Nick: yeah it is I really want to know what happened again

Skye: well its okay

Nick kisses her while she just kisses back they go on for a while and then stop

Nick: how was that

Skye: good how about we snuggle

Nick: I like the way you think

So they went inside and snuggled more

Meanwhile with the Bullies

Zane: what took you so long Steve

Steve: I was getting patched up since you hurt me and give Nicks memory back

Zane: I don't know what's going on but you have to stop being nice to them

Steve: all I want is Nick's memory back because he does not remember being my friend before you took me from him and then used me to bully him also make him do something he did not want to do

Zane: I erased his memory so he can think we are nice that is how he agreed right away

Steve: well I want that memory of his so I can give it to him

Zane: you can't have it

Steve: your lucky I'm not quiting cause you are going to need me

Zane: you better not quit

Steve: well I'm going to bed now

Zane: no you are going to work

Steve: you strached me

Zane: so

Steve: pups or people who are hurt should take a break

Zane: yeah yeah yeah nick never took one

Steve: well good night

So he went to his room to sleep

With Zuma

Ryder: okay pups its time to go to bed

Nae: I have to leave early tomorrow morning

Jeff: to go back

Nate: yeah I hardly get late passes

Jeff: thats good

Nate: yeah Zuma

Zuma: yeah

Nate: be careful and make sure you tell someone if that happens again

Zane: okay bro I will

After their talk they went to bed

Early the next morning Nate left

Jeff: well I hope it goes well for Zuma today

Ryder: me too Jeff

Chase: well they are gone forever right

Jeff: I feel That they might come back

Nick: me too just I hope its not too soon

Skye: me too

Ryder: now that some of you are up do you Want to Eat

All pups that are awake: yeah

After a few minutes Zuma and the rest woke up and they also got fed

Ryder: I am going to take you off missions for a while okay Zuma

Zuma: okay Ryder

Nick: Skye and I need to talk alone for a little bit we will be right back

Ryder: okay

So they both then left and once they got where they wanted to go they saw Steve

Nick: Steve

Steve: hey nick

Skye: I thought you went back and you are going to get in trouble

Steve: I did and then left I feel bad for being mean to you guys expelly Zuma

Nick: well Zane is going to be mad at you he was mad at me when I quit

Steve: I know that is why I'm scared to quit

Skye: well you should get back before he really gets mad at you

Steve: yeah your right

He then got a message and it was not a happy one

Zane: WHERE ARE YOU STEVE GET BACK HERE OR YOUR DEAD MEAT

Steve: I really got to go don't know when I will be able to see you guys

So he left

Nick: do you feel bad

Skye: yeah I do its like he is trying to be nice but knows he's not allowed to be

Nick: your right I just hope they don't erase his memory

Skye: me too

So they went back to the lookout and told everyone about what happened

With the bullies one last time

Zane: okay Steve this will only erase your memory with the paw patrol of you being nice to them and forget that I ever hurt you

Steve: please don't

Zane: sorry you disobayed me

Steve: but Zane

Zane: I'm the leader so you listen to me

Steve: yes sir

So Zane got all his memory execpt his smart part

Zane: there you are still smart

Steve: I will destroy them the next time I see them

Zane: I see its working

With the pups

Nick: like I though he got Zapped

The end

Finally finished this story only Pups go to disney world and then I can work on Tropical and the squeal to pups and the jelly fish disaster can you guys help me find the perfect name for that story cause I don't know what to call it I know what I am planing to write but I can't think of the title please comment below or pm me if you have a account see ya when I write the other story

Peace monkeylover25


End file.
